


Avenging Angels

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Series: Archangel love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kink, Archangel best friends, Archangel revenge, Curvy Reader, F/M, Grace Kink, Low Self Esteem Issues, Reader tries to be happy about herself, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Hell hath no fury like avenging angels, and your big brothers when someone insults you when you go out for a night out dancing with your best friend Charlie.





	Avenging Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Had a couple requests to include Lucifer in a fic, so here you go my lovelies. I know it's not just a Luci fic but this should cure some of your itches for something with him in it. ^_^ Hope it's enjoyable and drop a comment or a kudo to let me know how much you liked it. Much love to you all and happy reading!

_Knock, knock, knock_

  
You grumble against your pillow, hoping whoever is knocking on your door will go away.

  
_Knock, knock, knock_

  
You bury your head underneath your covers and try to ignore your intruder.

  
_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

  
You angrily fling your covers off of you and stomp to the front door. You yank it open to reveal and cheerful and chipper Charlie standing on the other side. She held up coffees and donuts as a truce. You sigh, giving into her smiling face and open the door further to let her in. She bounces past you, settling on her favorite side of the couch and separating your morning treats out on the coffee table. You slowly shut the door, and trudge over to sit next to her. She hands you the coffee and you take a sip, humming happily as the caffeine helps wake you up. You smile at her and she raises her coffee in cheers.

"I'm assuming you have plans for me today since you came bearing gifts on my day off?"

She giggles behind her cup and nods sheepishly at you. You raise your eyebrows at her, waiting for what she has in store for you. She stares back at you, until finally, she gives in, laughing and grabbing your hands in hers.

"We're going dancing tonight! We're going to dress you up and get you out of your house and having some fun! Please don't fight me on this, it's been so long!"

She gives you her best puppy dog eyes, (thanks, Sam), and you respond by giving out a huff of air and rolling your own.

"Fine. Do your worst."

She squeals in delight and hugs you tightly

."Go! Go take a shower and we'll go shopping for a hot little number to put you in."

"Ugh. Fine." She pushes you off the couch, following you to the bathroom and shoving you inside.

"Hurry!"

You scrub yourself as quickly as you can, applying the barest amount of makeup so you don't look like a complete bum. Steam billows out of the bathroom as you open the door and step out, only wrapped in a towel. Laughter can be heard from the kitchen and you peek through the doorway to see who else is here. Gabriel and Lucifer are sitting at the table with Charlie between them, plates of sugary treats covering the surface. Both angels look up at you at the same time; Gabriel winks and Lucifer gives you a look that makes your face heat up. You scamper away, locking yourself in your room to get dressed. The angels are gone when you come out and you're out the door with Charlie soon after.

  
~~~~~

  
Hours later, with multiple outfits and one gorgeous dress, you finally return to your home with Charlie in tow. Sam and Dean are lounging on your couches watching something on the tv. They look up and smile when they see you and Charlie coming through the door.

  
"Oh yeah, just make yourself at home guys."

  
Dean laughs and sweeps his arm in front of him. "I think we already did. There's pizza on the table for you."

  
Sam scoffs at their brother and untangles his long limbs from the couch to give you a hug.

  
"Now I know who my favorite brother is," you mumble against Sam's flannel. His chest rumbles with laughter and he kisses the top of your head before releasing you. Dean throws a wrapped up napkin at you after Sam lets you go and you giggle as you run to your room, actually excited to dress yourself up. You lay out several pairs of jeans and shirts on your bed, not being able to decide which outfit you want to wear. The tight little black dress Charlie picked out is screaming your name. You're thankful that she convinced you to buy a matching lace bra and panty set in your favorite color. Stripping down to just your underwear, you turn and try to see the best parts of yourself in the long mirror hanging on the back of your door. You wanted to love your curves, but all you see are flaws and stretch marks. Someone knocks on your door and you throw a robe on, not wanting anyone to see you. Lucifer stands on the other side, blue eyes glinting with humor and something else. He steps in, making you back up and closes the door behind him. He eyes the outfits displayed on the bed, a grin appearing on his face when he spots the black dress. His eyes flick from the dress to you and he raises his eyebrows in approval.

  
"That one," he murmurs quietly, before leaving your room, and you, stunned.

 

  
_What the hell just happened?!_ your inner voice screamed. Secretly, you had hoped Lucifer would've made some kind of move towards you but you knew that you weren't good enough for him. Or Gabriel for that matter. How you ended up so lucky to have two archangels as your best friends, you will never know. Ignoring the self-loathing voice that was beginning to appear in the back of your head, you toss your robe off and get ready for a night of fun with Charlie.

  
~~~~~

  
Gabriel and Lucifer were playing Blackjack at the kitchen table when a flash of color went by the doorway. Immediately, blades were out and the archangels were in the living room in a moment, ready to fight whoever was intruding. You and Charlie froze by the front door, embarrassed by getting caught. Gabriel laughs and puts his blade away, putting his hands on his hips. Lucifer slowly slides his blade away as well, carefully watching you and Charlie.

  
"Well, well, well," Gabriel drawls. "What do we have here?"

  
"You girls were trying to sneak out on us? Naughty naughty." Lucifer smirks.

  
You scuff the toe of your heeled boots against the floor, waiting to bolt out the door and out of their gazes. Charlie giggles, waggles her fingers at the angels, grasping your hand tightly in hers and running you both out the door. You both run as fast as you can across the courtyard of your apartment complex, getting into Charlie's car and tearing out of their like Hell was on your heels. You're both laughing uncontrollably as you head to the club, ready to dance and drink.

  
"Your brothers don't know you're going out, do they?"

  
You roll your eyes and shake your head. "Pfft, no. I'm (y/a) years old. I don't need them to babysit me. Overprotective asses."

  
Charlie reaches over and smacks your leg. "They're only that way because they love you and don't want you to end up hurt."

  
"I don't even hunt with them. I have wards all over my house and devils traps underneath every rug and have my tattoo as well. Plus, my best friends, besides you, are archangels. How could I possibly end up hurt?"

  
"True, true. But, I don't think it's always monsters they want to protect you from."

  
You whip your head towards her, frowning.

  
"What else could they possibly be trying to protect me from? No men are ever interested in me so I don't have to worry about getting my heart broken."

  
We make it to the club and park around the block, giving Charlie enough time to come up with her response. "Um, hello! Have you not seen how your two best friends look at you?" She links her arm in yours, after exiting the car, and leads you to the club where thumping music can be heard from outside.

  
"You're full of shit."

  
"No, I'm not."

  
You raise your eyebrow at her as you both enter the club, the noise too loud to let you say anything further. It's much larger inside than what it looks like from outside and there are two levels with small stairs separating each floor. Tables, chairs, and booths are scattered around the first floor, leaving the bottom for dancing. Strobe lights flash, coloring everybody in different shades, adding to the exciting mood. Racing down the steps and to the neon colored bar, you and Charlie order your drinks and dash back up to a booth to decide your next move. Two tall men enter your line of vision and you groan, elbowing Charlie and pointing to your brothers.

  
"I didn't tell them we were coming I swear!" she shouts.

  
You smack your forehead, realizing how and why they're here.

  
"Lucifer and Gabriel ratted us out!"

  
"Oh shit!"

  
Sam and Dean spot you and Charlie and begin approaching your table, before being swarmed by skimpily dressed drunk girls. You both laugh before downing your drinks and following the boys down to the dance floor. Men and women surround you and Charlie, bodies grinding and rubbing against each other, hands groping and grasping at any part of either of you that they can reach. You bump and grind back, wrapping your arms around the closest person to you, thrusting your hips against theirs, forgetting about your insecurities. The person is a man and he leans down and asks if you want a drink. You nod your head vigorously, dying of thirst. He takes your hand in his, leading you to the bar and shouting to the bartender. As you wait for your drinks to arrive, you hear a group of people talking close by. Pretending to be texting on your phone, you listen in.

  
"Did you see the way she was dancing out there?"

  
"She's too fat to be wearing that dress?"

  
"I bet that guy is going to roofie her drink to sleep with him."

  
"Or he's desperate and just wants a pity fuck."

  
A tap on your shoulder alerts you that your drink is there, but the guy is nowhere to be found. At least he paid for your drink. You take a cautious sip, waiting for something to happen. Nothing does and you down the rest of it, your happy mood extinguished. You can't see Charlie or your brothers anywhere and that suits you just fine. You don't want to be around anybody anyway and push through the bodies to leave. Not even noticing that some of those people you pushed were the exact people you were looking for, you continue you through the mob. You didn't bring anything with you except for your wallet which is tucked away in your boot, so you don't have to stop by the booth you and Charlie were at. You open the door to go outside and the cool summer breeze hits you, making you feel a little refreshed. Not wanting to go back inside and explain why you want to leave to Charlie, you pray to Cas, hoping he's not too busy to help you. He appears within seconds, ocean blue eyes searching your (e/c) ones.

  
"(Y/n) what is wrong?"

  
"Can you take me home, please? Charlie's still inside and I'm ready to leave."

  
He focuses on you a bit more intensely. "Why didn't you ask Sam or Dean?"

  
"I didn't want to bother them either. Or explain to them why I want to leave a dance club and nine o clock on a Friday night."

  
"Do you wish to talk about it?"

  
You shake your head at him. He stares at you a moment more before stepping forward, wrapping his arms around you and flying you home. Sam, Dean, and Charlie burst outside right as you and Cas left. They stood there, puzzled. You land, momentarily dizzy from the trip. Cas squeezes one of your shoulders.

  
"Will you be all right by yourself?"

  
You tenderly pat his hand. "I'll be all right, Cas. Thank you."

  
He nods and flies away. Kneeling down, you lift your outside plant up and grab your spare key. Letting yourself in, you groan when you hear voices. You close the door, leaning against it, not wanting to deal with Lucifer and Gabriel right now. You just want to eat your (favorite flavor) ice cream and watch (y/f/m).

  
In the kitchen, Lucifer and Gabriel are playing cards when they hear someone come in through the door. Gabriel cocks his head sideways and smiles.

  
"It's just (y/n)," Gabriel says, reassuring Lucifer. Lucifer smiles and nods then look at his watch and frowns up at his brother.

  
"It's barely after nine. What is she doing home so early?"

  
They both rush up and out to meet (Y/n) in the living room. You're rubbing your face with both hands when you hear the concerned archangels approach you. You put on your best smile when you uncover your face and wave at them.

  
"Hey, guys. Didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing in there. I'm just gonna go to my room and go to bed. Night."

  
You try brushing past them both to get to your room but they each grab one of your arms and gently stop you. Gabriel rubs his thumb across your arm and smiles at you with his golden eyes while Lucifer towers above you, piercing blue eyes looking at you like he's searching your soul. He narrows them when you quickly look down, crooking his finger underneath your chin and bringing your gaze back up to his.

  
"What happened?"

  
Tears unwillingly well up in your eyes and your tear yourself out of their grips and speed walk the rest of the way to your room. You don't slam your door because you're not mad at them and collapse onto your bed, heaving sobs racking your body.

  
Gabriel and Lucifer stand outside your door, unsure of what to do.

  
"I want to comfort her Luci. But I don't know if she'd let me or you do that. What do we do?" Gabriel paces back and forth, his heartbreaking for you. Lucifer begins to get angry, wanting to take his wrath out on whoever hurt you. A knock on the door startles both angels, sending them flying outside and pinning the intruders against the wall. Sam and Dean shout in surprise, thoroughly scared by the angry archangels. Gabriel and Lucifer release the Winchesters, straightening themselves out. Charlie stands back, waiting for another attack.

  
"Everyone good?" she laughs nervously.

  
The pairs of brothers stare at each other, wondering what to do next. Sam is the first one to break the tense silence.

  
"Where's (Y/n)?"

  
Lucifer growls and storms inside the house, leaving everyone else out outside. Gabriel sighs sadly and follows his brother inside, the Winchesters and Charlie coming in soon after. Lucifer hangs around by your bedroom door, still hearing your cries. Charlie comes up to your door as well, tears gathering in her own eyes from listening to your pain. Sam and Dean come stand next to Lucifer and Charlie, anger coursing through their veins. Dean pins Lucifer against the wall, an angel blade to his throat.

  
"What did you do to her?!"

  
The blond archangel pushes Dean off of him. "I didn't do anything to her. We heard her come in and I asked her what happened and she started to cry before running to her room."

  
Charlie knocks on your door, breaking you out of your broken state of mind. You look up to see her come through your door. You cry harder when you see the tears streak down her face and she runs to you, wrapping you up in a tight hug. She rubs your back as you bury your face in her shoulder, holding onto her for dear life.

  
"Hey sweetie, your brothers are here. We're all worried about you and why you left us behind. You've scared Lucifer and Gabriel too. Please tell us what's going on so we can help."

  
"They made fun of me while I was dancing, Charlie. I was feeling so good about myself and then I overheard them talking about me and I had to leave."

  
Dean pipes up from the doorway, "who's they?"

  
You look up to see your big brothers and your angels hovering around your doorway. Sam and Dean come sit down on the bed with you and Charlie, pulling you into their arms. Their brotherly comfort calms you and soon your tears dry enough to let you speak again.

  
"Some girls at the club we were just at."

  
Gabriel comes and kneels down at your feet. "Sugar, don't let what anyone else thinks of you bring you down. You are beautiful just the way you are. Fuck those girls. They were probably just jealous that you didn't even have to try to be pretty or get someone to dance with you. Let's go back tomorrow night and show them just how dumb they really are for making fun of you."

  
Lucifer's eyes light up from where he's standing and a devilish grin spreads across his face.

  
"Oh yes, we will. Come on Gabriel, let's leave her alone to get some rest before tomorrow. Good night, (Y/n)."

  
He and Gabriel disappear with a flutter of wings, leaving you alone with Charlie and your brothers. Sam and Dean each give you a kiss on the head and bid you good night as well. Charlie gets up to leave too before you stop her.

  
"Will you stay the night with me tonight? Help me get ready for tomorrow since we're going back?"

  
She bounces back on the bed next to you.

  
"Of course!"

  
You throw her some pajamas after getting some for yourself and quickly change in the bathroom. You scoot into the bed next to her, nervous about what tomorrow will bring.

  
~~~~~

  
Charlie pulls you through another day of shopping, picking out several more dresses instead of jeans and shirts. Gabriel and Lucifer would pop in every once in a while, chose one for you and disappear again. When you finally get home, you attempt to collapse onto the couch but Charlie drags you to your bedroom and strips you out of your shopping clothes and pushes you to the bathroom for a shower. She talks to you through your shower and as soon as you cover yourself in your towel and step out, she's dragging you back to your room to dress you up. Tonight's dress is a brilliant red, figure-hugging and shows a just enough cleavage to impress but not too much to wear your girls fall out. Finally, Charlie is completely finished with you and skips out your bedroom door, announcing to Gabriel and Lucifer that her masterpiece is complete. You nervously pull at the bottom of it, wishing that you didn't have to go out.

  
Charlie hollers at you from the front room: "Come on out!"

  
You gulp in a few deep breaths and step outside your room. Your eyes are downcast so you don't see Gabriel and Lucifer absolutely freeze in wonder.

  
Your (h/l) (h/c) is curled and frames your face and the makeup you applied makes your (e/c) pop. Charlie makes you spin around, showing off everything you've got.

 

 

  
Gabriel wants to show you off to everyone, parade you around and announce to the world about how proud he is to have you on his arm. He wants to drop to his knees in front of you and confess his love for you. Lucifer, however, wants to push you back into your room, tear the flimsy but alluring material off of you and ravage you until you're screaming his name loud enough for Heaven and Hell to hear. They both remain still, not wanting to frighten you back into your room. You slowly look up to them, eyes going wide when you see the light in their eyes while they're looking at you.

  
"What?" you whisper, interrupting their thoughts.

  
Gabriel approaches you first, looping his arm through yours and kissing you on the cheek. "Let's go sweet cheeks and make those petty girls and boys regret every word they ever said about you." He softly tugs on you, strolling you past Lucifer. You both pause at the door. "Luci, Charlie, you coming?" Gabriel winks at you and flies you both to the club. Gabriel lands you and him in the alley next to the club, waiting for Lucifer and Charlie to arrive. Turning to Gabriel, whose eyes glow when they meet yours, you squint at him confused to why you're outside and not inside. Lucifer and Charlie appear next to you. Charlie laughs when you jump and takes your hand in hers, rubbing the pad of her thumb against your hand to calm your racing heart.

  
"So why exactly are we standing in an alleyway and not inside?" you speak through chattering teeth.

  
Lucifer's piercing blue eyes bare down into yours. "Gabriel and I are going to go in first, convince the girls that insulted you to dance with us," he stalks towards you, enunciating each word with every step he takes," and then you and Charlie are going to come in and steal our attention away from them." He's close enough to you now that you're pressed up against the wall, his body mere centimeters away from his. His lips are just a breath away from yours and you want nothing more than to press yours against his. But you resist and chose your words carefully before speaking next.

  
"And then what?"

  
He backs off, grinning smugly. You stand there, confused and somewhat turned on. You nod, ready to begin.

  
"Go on then. What are you waiting for?"

  
In a flash the angels are gone, leaving you and Charlie in the dark. Beginning the short walk to the front doors, you're stopped by Charlie as you round the corner.

  
"You truly don't see it, do you?"

  
"See what?"

  
"You're serious, aren't you?"

  
You throw your hands up in the air, thoroughly confused. "Serious about what?"

  
Charlie's phone buzzes right at that time and she looks up to you, nodding. "Nevermind. It's time to show you off." She puffs up your hair, shifts your dress back into place and pats your shoulders. "Let's do this."

  
Arm in arm, you finish walking to the doors and stroll through them like the place is yours and you are untouchable. The lights bounce off of your face and bodies, highlighting and shadowing you both in all the right places. Your heeled boots click on the floor as you make your way to the dance floor. Catching Gabriel and Lucifer's eyes as they dance with the girls who humiliated you, they slightly nod in your direction and then overreact to your appearance. Gabriel thumps his hand against Lucifer's chest, excitedly pointing in your direction. Lucifer raises his eyebrows and sends a dazzling smile your way. Their dancing partners are quite visibly offended as they begin their search to find whoever interrupted their dancing bliss. When their eyes land on you, fury sets them ablaze. You mix yourself in with the other people, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up as you sense the angels approaching you. Lucifer's cool body presses against your back, sending shivers down your spine. His large hands on your hips, his pelvis tight against your ass, he gyrates with you to the beat of the music. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around the back of Lucifer's neck, welcoming the feeling of his breath on you. You look up to him, smiling and adoring the fact that you could let your feelings show for him, even if he thinks its fake. Another set of hands grip your waist, pulling you away from Lucifer and flush against Gabriel. He gives you a sultry wink and presses a kiss against your cheek. He jerks his head towards the bar, and you glance over spotting the girls sulking at the bar. You're elated to see them miserable but then the feeling disappears and you're ready to go home.

  
"I want to go home!" you shout to Gabriel, trying to be heard over the music. He frowns at your upset face, but nods tapping Lucifer on the shoulder and making a whirling motion with his finger. You're being guided through the crowds and Charlie joins you from the booth she was sitting in, leaving the club. You release the breath you didn't realize you were holding once you stepped out into the cool air, just wanting the night to be over with. Charlie pulls you into her arms, giving you a tight hug.

  
"I'm gonna go home now, okay? Call me tomorrow?"

  
You squeeze her back and release her. "Okay." She steps back and holds onto Lucifer's arm. She waves goodbye and then they're gone, leaving you and Gabriel behind. He rubs up and down your arm when he notices the goosebumps.

  
"You okay?"

  
You shake your head yes, and put on a fake smile for him. "Of course, just tired. Let's go home." Taking the opportunity to hold you him against you once more, you hug him as he flies you home. Lucifer is already there, waiting for you before going inside. They follow you in, and you let them close the door, heading straight to your room. As you reach for your doorknob, Lucifer calls out for you.

  
"(Y/n) wait!"

  
"Lucifer, I just want to go to bed. Please, leave me be."

  
He's suddenly at your side, turning you to face him. "What is wrong?"

  
You scoff, folding your arms across your chest. "Drop the act, we're home."

  
His arctic eyes spark and the temperature falls in your apartment. He backs you up against the door, narrowed eyes glaring into yours. "What. Act?"

  
Gabriel saunters up next to Lucifer but takes one step forward, caging one of your legs in both of his. You jerk up in surprise as Lucifer copies Gabriel and you are astonished to feel two solid members so very close to your core. Your heart has jumped into your throat, pounding frantically, and making it almost impossible to breathe. They lean in at the same time, inhaling your scent, noses against your throat. Lucifer's eyes are glowing as he looks up to you.

  
"I repeat my question. What. Act?"

  
"T-the concerned an-and pretending to actually care about me act." You whine as Gabriel runs his teeth underneath your ear. "Pretending to actually be attracted to me, act." A sob escapes you, startling them. "Stop playing with my feelings," you finally manage to sputter out. "I love you both but I cannot choose and will not choose and I will not have my heart broken like I am another one of either of your playthings."

  
Instead of becoming angry, they pepper your neck, face, and chest with open and closed mouth kisses, sometimes rotating nips and love bites in as well. Gabriel speaks between each kiss and nip.

  
"It wasn't an act, love."

  
"It was never an act," Lucifer pipes up. "We would never make you chose."

  
Abruptly they stand up, and you're shocked at the sudden loss. Gabriel crooks his finger underneath your chin, bringing your gaze to him.

  
"Do you wish to continue this? Tell us to stop now and we will."

  
Lucifer turns your head to him. "If you say yes, we will make your wildest dreams come true. Over," he punctuates each word with a kiss on your lips," and over, and over."  
They pull back, waiting for your answer. Your heart feels like it's going to come out of your chest and you don't even realize what you've said until it comes out of your mouth.

  
"Yes."

  
Gabriel takes in a sharp breath and a low rumble comes from Lucifer's chest. Your skin is pricking in excitement and it's almost tangible in the air. Their eyes glow with their pupils blown wide. Reaching behind you and twisting the doorknob, you open it up wide and step back to let them come through. They slowly stalk you, almost giving you the feeling of being hunted. Your pulse quickens when you think of what it would be like to run from the two most powerful beings in the universe and letting them ravage you after you've been caught. You can feel your panties become damp at the thought and you make a mental note to ask them about it at a much later time.

  
Gabriel closes the door, the click of the latch finalizing what is about to happen. Too impatient from how slowly things are moving, you step quickly to close the distance between you and Lucifer, leaping at him and crashing your mouth against his. He catches you and you wrap your legs around his waist. His arms are like a vice grip around your back, holding you so tightly against him. You bury your hands in his soft, sandy locks, tugging on them just to get a growl out of him. His tongue slides against your bottom lip and you open your mouth for him, letting him take control. His kisses are hot, demanding and possessive and make you feel like you've had a fire lit underneath your skin.

Gabriel comes up from behind you, pushing your hair out of the way to get to the back of your neck, placing open mouth kisses on every inch of bare skin he can reach. He places his large hands on your ass, cupping it and squeezing it. One hand inches lower, reaching your heated core and presses on your clothed clit, making you moan into Lucifer's mouth as the other drifts up and begins to unzip the back of your dress. He slides the zipper down until Lucifer's arms wrapped around you stops his process.

  
"Luci, put her down so we can see the beauty that she is."

  
Not pulling his mouth away from yours, he sets you down as you untangle your legs from around him and buries his fingers in your hair. Gabriel teasingly unzips the dress the rest of the way and you quickly shimmy out of the short sleeves before it drops and pools around your still heeled feet. Lucifer pulls you away from him, holding you out at arm's length to study your exposed body. Gabriel circles around to your front, clicking his tongue in approval. You're very thankful to Charlie for helping convince you to buy a matching (y/f/c) lacy bra and thong. Gabriel reaches forward, grasping your waist in his hands and pulls you to him for a scorching kiss. His tongue is playful against yours, not seeking dominance but more like he's trying to memorize you from the inside out. He tastes like honey and caramel and you feel like you're going to get a sugar high just from his kiss.

  
_I wonder if the rest of him tastes this sweet._

  
His chuckle breaks you two apart and the twinkle in his eye lets you know he heard your thought. Gabriel steps back to stand next to Lucifer and they mirror each other by standing with their arms folded. The anticipation is killing you and you're very anxious to feel their hands on your skin once more.

  
"Well?" The question comes from Lucifer.

  
You just smirk, mastering the look quite well from the devil, and sashay yourself away from them and onto your bed, spreading your arms out as an open invitation for them to join you. In a flash, they're there with you, their mouths covering your skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Turning away from Gabriel first, you frantically begin to unbutton Lucifer's shirt first and then getting impatient, you rip it the rest of the way open sending the buttons everywhere. Gabriel pulls you onto his lap while you're still facing Lucifer and you grind down onto his jean-clad cock, rewarding you with a moan. Running your nails down Lucifer's sprinkled chest, you suck and nip all over his neck, chest, and collarbones. Even though angels don't have to breathe, he's panting with need as you flip around to Gabriel, switching yourself to Lucifer's lap. Gabriel winks at you.

  
"Hiya sweet cheeks."

  
He captures your lips again in a very tender kiss, guiding your hands to the bottom of his shirt and helping you pull it over his head. His chest is also lightly dusted with honey-colored hair. You're thankful that the two brothers are similar but oh so very different in bed. With Lucifer, it's hot and dominating and it makes you feel like you've been set ablaze with the hottest fire. With Gabriel, it's sweet and playful and it's like you're being burned slowly from the inside out, warming you up until all you can feel is his heat. Threading your fingers in his curly locks, you hold his head slightly away from you, exposing his neck to you. Beginning under his chin, you make your way down nipping at the junction where his neck and shoulders meet. He shudders under your mouth as you continue down, rubbing your nose through his chest hair and coming down to his right nipple, swirling your tongue around it and then switch to the other. You glance up, gleeful to find his head thrown back in ecstasy. Lucifer growls from behind you, twisting you off of him before he presses you into the bed on your back. He lifts his fingers to presumably snap off your bra and thong, but Gabriel stops him.

  
"Sit up sweetheart," Gabriel murmurs softly.

  
Obeying his gentle command, you sit up and Lucifer reaches his hand around to unclip your bra. You hold it in place by squeezing your arms to your sides, and only move them when both Lucifer and Gabriel's fingers have a hold of a strap. Agonizingly slow, they slide it down your arms before Gabriel tosses it across your room. You don't even realize they've moved until their mouths are closed around each nipple. Your back arches in complete pleasure, the sensation overwhelming as their tongues and lips take turns swirling and sucking the sensitive buds. Your hands are clawed into their shoulders and you're desperate for some friction between your legs. With your eyes scrunched shut, you can't tell which one of them has dipped their hand to your clothed core, rubbing circles around your clit. Your hips buck off the bed, pushing yourself farther into his hand, already close to that blissful edge. Another hand rips your panties clean off, causing you to drench the hand on you. One quick press of a thumb against your clit has you screaming their names as you come.

  
You relax into the pillows behind you, your bones feeling like jelly, and open your eyes to find two very satisfied angels staring back at you. You chuckle as you notice the claw marks still in their shoulders, gleeful that they haven't healed them yet.

  
Lucifer hovers his muscled body over yours, peering down at you. "Can you take more?"

  
Instead of answering with words, you pull him down for a blazing kiss, nipping his lip. You push him off after a minute or two, and raise yourself onto your knees, perching yourself between them.

  
"My turn to return the favor. Pants and boxers off."

  
Lucifer cheats and just snaps his fingers, leaving him gloriously bare. You whine low in your throat out of appreciation for his cock, standing hard and proud against his belly. Glistening pre-cum has already beaded at the tip and you cannot wait to get your mouth around it.

  
Gabriel is making a show out of taking his pants off; laying back on the bed and lifting his hips up, slowly undoing the button and dragging the zipper down. Of course, he's gone commando and as soon as his zipper is all the way down, his cock springs free. He pushes his pants the rest of the way down his legs and kicks them to some corner of the room. He's just as big as Lucifer and you feel like you've won the archangel lottery. You scoot up closer to them and wrap your hands around both of their cocks, drawing lustful moans out of them. Rotating between pumping them slowly and quickly, you draw your thumbs across the tips and rub the precum all over the head, loving the way they buck into your hands.

  
You turn to Lucifer first, dipping your head and taking him in your mouth. An absolutely sinful noise comes out of him, and you lower your head further, taking as much of him as you can. You've got a sensitive gag reflex so you can't deep throat him without gagging, and stroke what you can't fit in your mouth with your hand. He's making a noise that can only be described as a whine and you go faster until he pulls you off of him. The ice blue of his eyes is almost gone, covered by the widened pupil.

  
"Not yet, sweetheart." He leans forward and kisses your forehead before nodding to Gabriel. "I think someone feels neglected."

  
Gabriel's pose is relaxed and patient, leaning back on his elbows. When he realizes your focus is on him, he crooks his finger in a come hither motion, and you crawl to him nipping from his knee up to his neck, pecking him on the lips before making your way back down his body. You hold his cock in the palm of your hand and lick a long stripe from base to tip, watching Gabriel while he watches you. His mouth is open and his panting is loud and heavy. You take him in your mouth, bobbing up and down slowly, dragging your tongue along him with each movement. The noises coming out of him are a mixture of sinful moans and your name. His hand is resting gently on your head, occasionally gripping your hair. His hips start bucking and you reach out with your hand and squeeze one of his hips, rubbing your thumb across the bone. Gabriel taps your shoulder, pushing down on it when you don't respond. You release his cock from your mouth making an obscene popping noise and frown at him.

  
"Why didn't either of you let me finish you off? Too old to go more than one round?" You laugh until their eyes narrow at you. "I'm just kidding!"

  
Lucifer takes you by surprise, pulling you to him and holding you above his lap, his large hands cupping your ass, his tip pressed at your entrance.

  
"Let's see who lasts the longest, little one. I've got eons of stamina."

  
He lowers you slowly, deliciously stretching you out until you finally bottom out on him. He lifts you up again before thrusting sharply, and you cry out, digging your nails into his back. Lucifer growls, the sound reverberating through his chest and against yours. All of a sudden, you're not in your room anymore but in a beautiful field surrounded by every sort of flower, you could ever imagine. The shock wears off quickly by Lucifer sucking a dark mark on your neck and continuing his delicious assault inside you. You press your fingers into his back again, and he cries out, covering your eyes. A blinding light that can be seen through the cover of his hand, burns brightly before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Lucifer's removes his hand and you're astonished to find two gorgeous white wings sprouting from his back.

  
"They're beautiful, Luci."

  
He's stilled inside you, his cock twitching with every touch you make to his wings. His head rests on your shoulder, hot breath panting against your skin.

  
"I see you've found Luci's sweet spot," Gabriel chuckles.

  
Your hands still buried inside Lucifer's feathers, you twist to see Gabriel standing behind you, six golden wings proudly flared out on each side of him. He walks to the two of you, kneeling down behind you. Lucifer's wing are bigger and brighter but Gabriel's take up more room with how many there are. They gently flap a few times before curling themselves in and cocooning you between their wings and their bodies. Gabriel holds your head back towards him and kisses you deeply while Lucifer begins to move inside of you again. Their hands are everywhere, holding you, touching you and playing with your hardened nipples. A tingling sensation starts at the base of your throat, traveling down until it reaches your clit, tweaking and teasing it. Moaning into Gabriel's mouth, you can feel the sweet build up again, and you rock against each of Lucifer's thrusts. The dam finally breaks when Lucifer hits his cock against a particular spot inside you and you break free of Gabriel's mouth, your own mouth wide open in a silent scream. Soothing hands rub over your back as you stay curled in Lucifer's lap, playing with the feathers closest to you.

  
Lucifer presses a kiss to your cheek. "Can you keep going, little one?"

  
You nod your head against his shoulder and he helps lift your body off of him, your juices slipping out of you. Gabriel takes you from him, moving his wings to lay you on the ground underneath him. He kisses you as he enters you slowly, taking the time to learn your body from the inside out. He moves lazily, making sure you're comfortable before picking up his pace. You bury your hands in his wings, feverishly kissing him as you feel your next orgasm building. He says your name against your mouth like a prayer, moving his arms to wrap around your back, holding you tight against him. It raises your body a little, and he juts his hips sharply, bumping into that spot deep inside you once, twice, three times until you come screaming his name. He wraps his lips around a nipple, and presses his pelvis down against your clit, drawing your pleasure out as long as he can.

  
Gabriel lifts your jelly-like body up to place one set of his wings underneath you, laying on his side and placing the other three on top of you, blanketing your body. You want to go to sleep, warm and curled up in Gabriel's wings but your body wants more. You want to feel Gabriel and Lucifer pressed in front and behind you, bodies grinding against each other trying to maximize your pleasure. Gabriel is resting on his arm, facing you and watching each of your expressions flit across your face. Lucifer circles around you, feeling each of your emotions roll off of you and he's waiting for you to make the move to take them both. You follow him with your eyes and blush when he makes contact, knowing he knows how you're feeling. You pat the underside of Gabriel's wing, wanting out and get up to go to Lucifer. He tangles his fingers in your hair and pulls your body flush against his. You reach a hand out behind you for Gabriel and when you feel him, you place his hands on your hips. You gasp against Lucifer's mouth as you feel more hands roaming your body, and one word pops into your mind: grace. Their grace teases every inch of your skin, making every part of you feel so alive. You can tell the difference from the grace and Gabriel's own hands, Lucifer's are still in your hair, when they make their way down to your butt, squeezing each cheek and fingers slowly making their way to your back entrance. You're tense at first, afraid of the pain it might cause but you trust Gabriel to be gentle enough not to hurt you. Lucifer drags his mouth away from yours, lifting you by the waist and wrapping your legs around his hips as he lays you both down with you on top. He lays you down on your chest and you listen to his heartbeat, feeling it beat underneath your fingers.

  
Gabriel kisses up your spine, using his grace and slick from your still wet pussy to help make him entering you easier from behind. He cautiously slips one finger in, letting you adjust before pushing it in further. He moves it back and forth until you're making small, satisfying noises and then adds in another one, scissoring his fingers inside you, opening you up for him. You start whining, ready for Gabriel to be inside of you already.

  
"Gabriel, _please_."

  
He makes a choked noise before holding your hips and gradually pushing his cock in inch by inch until he's bottomed out. He's panting hard when he's finally fully seated inside of you and you're trembling in anticipation. Gabriel thrusts unhurriedly, massaging small circles into your lower back, hoping to keep you relaxed. As Gabriel pulled back, Lucifer grasps the back of your thighs moving you forward to slide himself into you as well. The three of you let out strangled moans, the tightness overwhelming for the angels and the fullness heavenly for you. They're not moving and you growl, pushing yourself down on their cocks.

  
" _Move_."

  
That one word has them coming back to life, rotating who is thrusting in and out. Lucifer pounds unmercifully into you, slight whimpers coming out of you with each movement. His hands grip onto your waist for dear life while Gabriel braces his weight on his arms, caging your body between them. He makes each pump of his hips deliberately slow, drawing out every inch until he's almost completely out and then he pushes back in so quickly that you're gasping for air. Your words are garbled, too overcome with such pleasurable sensation that you're not making any sense at this point. One thing you know for sure is that the orgasm you can feel building is going to be the one that ruins you for all other men.

  
"Harder!" you cry out, your need to come breaking through the haziness of your mind.

  
Lucifer digs his heels into the ground, giving him more leverage to give you what you need and Gabriel lifts himself up to hold onto your hips, pistoning his own faster. Your nails dig into Lucifer's chest, crying out until it feels like you're letting one long moan. He lifts your face up by your chin with a finger, glacier blue eyes burning into your own.

  
"Come," he commands and you feel as if you've shattered into a thousand pieces between them. Your quivering insides trigger their release, their combined shouts erupting around you like thunderclaps.

  
They work together to move your worn out body between them, once again cocooning their wings and themselves around you. A kiss is placed on your forehead and your cheek. Your eyes are too heavy to open so you give them a sleepy smile. One of them begins to hum and soon you are lulled to sleep, surrounded by feathers and angels. Angels rarely ever need to sleep but you managed to exhaust them both, causing them to fall asleep soon after you to restore their lost energy.

  
In the morning, you awake to find yourself, and your archangels back in your bedroom, their wings still out and draped over you. You stretch, groaning as you feel the delightful soreness all over before nesting back into their wings and between their bodies. Their arms find their way to you even in their slumber, tightening around you protectively. You sigh happily, giggling before you fall back to sleep.

  
_Charlie is going to freak when she finds out. And so will my brothers._


End file.
